Inner Sin
by Daimee
Summary: Anju's mother seems convinced that Kafei has run away with another girl. Anju is desperate. Why would her mother lie to her? What's behind this story? And the main question: is it true?
1. Sadness

**This is one of my first attempts to a fanfic. It is something I came up while playing the Anju and Kafei sidequest. It is a different story, so some things in the game simply are not here (for example, the whole Moon thing isn't here, and the city's not in danger) English is not my main language, so there may be errors in the story (if you see any, please tell me!).  
I don't own anything of Legend of Zelda.**

**Lady Alzers: thank you for checking the story for grammar/spelling mistakes !  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sadness**  
**

ANJU'S MOTHER POV

_A sleepy night. Just a few people were out on the street. The sun had set and cast a red glow upon the roofs. In the Stock Pot Inn was a lazy atmosphere. Only one or two yawning people were sitting in the lobby, waiting to be helped. They started to get irritated, because nobody had appeared behind the desk for a few hours. It was not until nine o'clock when I decided to look why nobody was standing behind the desk. I climbed up the stairs, shouting my daughter's name._

_"__Anju! Where are you?"_

_No answer was heard and I let out a deep sigh. I sped up, shouting "Anju!" even louder. Suddenly I heard shocked voices. I froze and listened. One of the voices, a soft female one, was without a doubt my daughter's. But the other voice... whose was that?_

_I heard laughing. My daughter was saying something that made both her and the other person laugh. She sounded happy, but there was something wrong. I just knew. And then it hit me. The other voiced belonged to a boy.  
_

_When I realized this, I continued my climb and ran into the room. Anju was sitting on the bed, panting and with red cheeks._

_"__Hello, mother," she said._

_I raised my eyebrows and looked around. My gaze went over the messy sheets and I took a step forward. _

_"__What in Heaven's name were you doing?" I asked slowly._

_She blushed and fiddled with the sheets, the giggle still audible in her voice. No answer was given and I closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt very distant. She had crossed the line. I realised she was no longer a child._

_I could have asked about the boy, but I did not. "You should be in the lobby," I said instead, in an attempt to regain my usual assertiveness. "Go on." _

_"__Yes, mother," she said, blushing even more. Her eyes flashed to the closet opposite of her. "Uhm... I'll be right there."_

_I could have checked, but I did not. After a simple nod I left the room, ignoring the relieved voices behind the closed doors.  
_

* * *

When standing in front of my daughter, I could not help remembering that moment. It had been the first sign of adulthood. I had always been the wise one; obviously the oldest and the most experienced. She had always been a shy and clumsy girl. Seeing her grow up was satisfying and horrifying at the same time. She had glowed as if she had been dancing to the moon. Of course, I now knew.

And here she was, solid as a rock with glistening eyes. She had become a young woman, yet still not independent. Wrinkles decorated her skin, a tear dropped from her cheek on the floor. Once again she was lost. I stared at her for a very long time before I dared to say her name.

She hardly responded.

"Dear," I said, "tell me what's wrong."

Her eyes closed and after a sniff, she shook her head. "Come on," I urged her, feeling impatient. In a short moment of care for my only child, I touched her cheek. "Honey, I can't help you if you don't trust me."

"I don't want to talk about it." Her voice was soft and trembling. She glanced at me and another tear ran down her face, followed by many others. "Besides, you already know," she mumbled shakily.

"I don't know the details," I replied.

"Neither do I."

"But you know more than I do."

She shrugged, unable to continue. I stared blankly at her sad face. Impatience crawled into my body and I took a deep breath, fighting to keep calm. I looked over her shoulder, saw the painting behind her. The silence kept going, but unstable. At moments I opened my mouth, hesitant to say something, but eager to know. She then looked up to me, with both sadness and hurt in her eyes.

A loud voice, coming from another room, broke our moment. It was a nasty, sharp voice, yet a welcome variation from Anju's silence. I turned around and walked to the lobby, leaving my daughter behind. When I appeared behind the desk and saw the customer, I sighed. The next customer, a skinny lady with grey hair and a pince-nez, had arrived. She raised her eyebrows and gave me a stiff smile.

"Welcome to the Stock Pot Inn," I said, following Anju's routine.

The lady's smile brightened and she began to tell about her beloved aunt coming to Clock Town and about the quarrel she and her husband had about it and that they had decided her aunt had to stay in the Inn. I listened politely, but while listening, I turned my head and watched Anju. She was still standing in the hallway, crying silently. Poor girl. In her youth she had never had the joy to have a boyfriend. And finally, after nineteen years, her dream came true. Kafei, the mayor's son had told her he returned her feelings. Anju was so happy. She had danced through the room, singing and cheering about her suddenly perfect life.

It had just been a week ago that Mrs. Aroma, Kafei's mother, had come to the Inn and had asked Anju whether she knew where Kafei was. He had said he would be back within an hour, but he had not come home for a whole day. The day became a week and Anju began to worry. It only took a few days for her to loose hope and cry constantly. I did my best to be there for her, but nothing helped.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Of course we have a room for you," I said, knowing what the question had been. "Yes, certainly we have. Here's your key." Obviously not interested I gave her the key and she left. I walked back into the hallway, but Anju was gone. The space felt sad and empty, even without a crying person standing in it. I sighed yet again and turned around, only to see the next customer coming.

ANJU POV

My room was a mess. The sheets were unfold and gross. Some had green stains on them, but I did not care. I was crying on the bed, feeling terrible. I did not want my mother to be near me. Somehow it was her fault he had left me. Surely she had scared Kafei with her nasty comments. I was sure about it.

"Kafei," I whispered. The sound of his name brought new feelings. Joy filled my body and a smile broke through my tears. I smiled to the window. I laughed at the beautiful red sunset, which I wanted us to enjoy together. Oh, if only he was here right now.

"Kafei," I repeated. Silence followed; nothing responded to my desperate words. I got up and walked towards the window. I let my hand glide over the window frame. From where I was standing, I could see hardly anything from Clock Town, still I knew what lay behind it. The whole city was filled with a glooming atmosphere. People were not comfortable. Whenever someone dared to go outside, they were in a group and watchful. For gossips, it was heaven. More than ever gossips wandered around. And between all the gossips, fear and speculations, Kafei's parents searched desperately for their son.

I stepped away from the window and sat down on the bed. Again a hollow feeling filled my stomach. My fingers grabbed my hair and pulled it. It hurt, but I did not let go. I held my breath, in an attempt to stop myself from crying again. I did not want to cry. If it was true, if Kafei had done it, no tear would ever leave my eyes again because of him.

* * *

_His smile pierced right through the matrass, because even though I had tugged my head under the sheets, I knew he was smiling. Before I had done so, I had told Kafei I was very, very angry and that nobody could cheer me up. Now I was lying under the sheets, listening in the darkness, prepared to feel a finger in my belly. The matrass moved. Kafei let his hand go over my back, but he did not touch my belly. Finally he bent forward and two fingers stroked my ear. I got up, laughing.  
_

_"Now tell me, honey," he said very seriously, patting me on the back as if I needed comfort, "who did this to my cute, little girl?"  
_

_I gave him a push so he rolled out of bed, but he had grabbed me at my sleeve and pulled me with him. Laughing I lay on the ground beside him. My back hurt a bit, but it did not matter, so why bother paying attention to it? Kafei's hair tickled my nose.  
_

_"Your hair's blue."  
_

_"No, really?" He grinned. "You're just jealous because yours is just brown."  
_

_"Auburn."  
_

_"In your dreams."  
_

_"At least I don't look like the Deku Scrubs starting painting town." I tried to get up, holding my breath to keep myself from bursting out into laughter. I thought I had heard something, just now. What was the time, anyway? I tried to look past Kafei's head to the clock, but then his face was right in front of me, so that our noses almost touched.  
_

_"Did you just insult my father?"  
_

_I playfully pulled his hair. "You know I would never, ever do that."  
_

_His lips came very close to mine. "Told you I could cheer you up," said he and he kissed me. He had kissed me a thousand times before, five this morning, but everytime it was like a first one. His hand carressed my cheeks and I let my hands slide over his chest, which was thin.  
_

_"You need to work out," I teased him when our lips parted again. He grinned again, but it was a more serious grin. His eyes went over my face, which made me nervous. Had he heard the voice as well? I turned around to face the clock. Goodness, it was way, way later than I had thought. Past midnight. Frowning I turned back to Kafei, who had begun playing with my hair. I probably should have said that he really should have gone by now, as I would have to get up early in the morning again, but I just could not get it out of my mouth. So I put my arms around his neck and kissed him again.  
_

* * *

I took a deep breath and left the room. My mind was swirling and my eyes began to burn while I ran through the hallway. My fingers touched the wall and I could feel the rough surface against my skin. I crossed the lobby as fast as I could. My mother noticed me and called my name, but I did not respond. I did not breathe again until I was outside the Inn, under the gleaming sky. I looked up, saw the stars and felt like I was broken into a thousend pieces. Thousand pieces, shining like it was the only thing they lived for. All they possessed was a shining light, just to let the people underneath them know that they were not alone.

But they failed. I felt lonelier than I had ever felt. There was no point in believing that Kafei had left me. Why would he? What was wrong with me? Dumb question. One look in the mirror and I could spend several minutes summing up my faults. Then a look in my mind and I could bring the next portion of complaints. Even though some people constantly told me I was wrong, I kept believing in my own view. Because if I really was beautiful, kind, loyal, then why seemed no one to love me just the way I was? And besides, my mother, the one person who knew me best, was constantly trying to change me. She did it because she cared for me, I knew that, but it hurt. Apparently I was not good enough.

"Kafei," I said again. His name sounded different now. I pronounced it softly and wet, due to the tears being stuck in my throat. "Kafei, I want you to come back and tell me why you left."

Yes, it was true. For the first time in my life I knew exactly what I wanted. I wanted to know what had happened with my fiancé. And I wanted to find out before tomorrow. Because tomorrow evening, I would marry him.

If he came...


	2. Wedding Day

Chapter 2: Wedding Day

ANJU POV

Hesitant sunlight broke through the sky and fell upon my closed eyes. I felt the warmth, but I did not open my eyes, because the morning sun was one thing I was not interested in. In fact, I would not leave my bed until my mother ran into my room, crying: "Anju, he's back!"

A loud, slightly annoyed voice announced the arrival of my mother. She pulled away the sheets, acting completely normal. "Dear, you have to get up," she said. "There are people in the lobby."

I opened my eyes and closed them right away. My mother wanted me to work, as if it was a day like any other. How could she expect me to do that? This was supposed to be the day I would marry Kafei. This whole day existed to let the wedding happen. Without it, the day was useless.

"Anju!" She started to become impatient. Footsteps approached my bed and she patted my back. I turned my face towards her, showing her my tears. "Come on," she urged me. "Get up."

"Mother, please," I whispered. "You know what day it is."

"Yes," she answered. "Now, are you going to get up yourself or do I have to get a bucket?"

For a moment I opened my eyes again, just to make sure it really was my mother standing there and saying the most awful words I could imagine. When I saw her face I sniffed and covered my own.

"Honey, you could go and think the whole day about what might have happened," my mother continued, "but you also could work and make sure you _don't._"

The familiar feeling of tears running down my face appeared as I sat up straight. My mother glanced at me and nodded. "You'll see it'll do you some good," she said and she walked away. I rubbed my eyes and stared at the window. It was a sunny day, but nothing in my body felt sunny. My gaze floated to the clock. Ten past nine. A shiver ran down my spine. The sun burned my skin and my sadness and cluelessness became stronger. The day felt heavy and even getting up seemed worthless.

ANJU'S MOTHER POV

Hour after hour went by and Anju did not appear. For a moment I hesitated over whether I should or should not urge her to come down, but eventually I decided to leave her alone. Of course I knew what worried her. This was the day she and Kafei would wed. But as I thought she would only get more upset if she got the chance to think about it all day, I wanted her to work.

Understanding as I was, I took care of her first shift and welcomed every customer with a generous smile. After every sleepy voice that explained what was wrong and what they wanted for breakfast, I glanced at the stairs, but the footsteps of my daughter never arrived.

"Good morning, Mrs. Getter," I said when I saw the plump lady standing in front of me. She had stayed in the Inn for weeks and still had not checked out, which worried me, as she was very annoying. Oh well, she was rich and quite generous as well.

"'Morning," she replied. She sniffed and looked at me with a lazy gaze. "Where's that charming daughter of yours?"

I smiled politely. "Sadly, she's ill. Do you want breakfast?"

"Yes, please," she said. After a pause she bent over the desk and whispered: "I heard she was engaged with that missing boy. Poor little girl."

I pursed my lips. "Well, that might be a reason for her illness," I said. "Eggs?"

She nodded. "Yes. You know, young love is unpredictable. One moment they're certain they're destined to be together, next they never see each other again." She sniffed again and added: "Tell her I'm feeling sorry for her, poor girl."

"I certainly will," I said. She smiled one last time at me and finally walked away. I sighed and looked at the couch. Surprised I noticed the ranch girl, Cremia. She was a good friend of Anju's. "Why, hello, Cremia," I said, a lot more cheerfully, happy to see someone who would not complain about uncomfortable beds. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," she said softly. Her big blue eyes glanced to the stairs, then back to me.

"You don't come here very often," I continued. "How's business?"

She shrugged. "Well, I guess it could be worse," she said. "It's just some sort of a mess. People are not in the mood to buy milk, I guess."

"Yes, the missing of the mayor's son has shocked everyone," I replied. "Quite understandable, I'd say."

"Yeah..." She coughed and glanced at the stairs. "How is Anju?"

"Hm, average, I'd say. She's in the Employee Room. She's all right, but obviously, she's feeling a bit down."

"I understand."

"Be nice to her."

"Of course."

ANJU POV

Person after person came by. Some were silent, other cheerful. A few persons entered the Milk Bar, others just walked by, chatting about all kinds of subjects. Occasionally I heard Kafei's name. The first time I shuddered and bit my lip, the second time I just closed my eyes. I imagined him, sitting somewhere in an abandoned forest, crying just like I was. Of course he felt sad about missing the wedding, I told myself. He loved me. I was sure about it. His words were honest, his expressions were real. His kisses could not have been faked. It had felt too real. But if he truly loved he, he must have been abducted or something. Why else would he leave me, so soon for the wedding? But who could have taken him? And what did they want from him? Or from his parents?

"Anju?"

I heard her voice, but I did not respond. I did not want to see her. It was not that _she _had done anything wrong, I just had enough of worried faces and people pretending to feel sorry for me.

"Anju?"

I slid further to the edge of the roof, although I knew it was useless. She knew I came here if I did not want my mother to find me. Of course she would seek me here.

"Anju."

The tone of her voice told me she had found me. I turned around and saw her. Her red hair glistened in the sun. I used to be jealous of her because of her hair. I loved ginger hair. It was absolutely gorgeous. I was a plain brunette. I was not beautiful. I was not ugly, either, but just plain.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

I slid even further to the edge and let my head rest on my arms.

"Anju?"

"I'm miserable," I whispered. "Kafei's still gone, today was supposed to be my wedding day, my mother wants me to work... thank you for caring, but unless you know where Kafei is, there's nothing left for you to do."

She sighed. After a few silent moments she approached me and sat down. "I am sorry," she said. "About everything. It's cruel that this had to happen to you."

I bit my lip. "I just don't understand it," I mumbled. "It all makes no sense. It must be something I did. Perhaps I hurt him... or maybe he wasn't ready to marry me. Or maybe he never wanted to." I blinked, but I could not hide the tears for my friend.

She laid her arm around my trembling shoulders. "There's nothing wrong with you," she said kindly, while trying to make eye contact with me. I, however, closed my eyes. Tears fell down my cheeks and followed the folds in my dress. "Kafei is missing, but that doesn't mean it's your fault."

I swallowed. "But what if it is? I mean..." I rubbed my eyes. "He could be kidnapped, but why? No one has sent his parents any demands for money or anything... And my mother says... she says..." Before I could finish my sentence, I began to cry.

"What does she say?" Cremia asked, so softly I could hardly hear her.

I took a deep breath and answered: "She says he has run away... with another girl." I looked at my friend's face. I wanted to see her reaction.

"Well..." she said after a long silence. Her voice was slightly trembling and she sounded hesitant. "H-how could she know? She doesn't really know him, does she?"

"Nor do I."

"What are you talking about? Of course you know him."

"Well, I'm not sure anymore," I said sadly, staring down to the people who crossed the streets, either happy or unhappy. On the square I saw children running around, carefully watched by their parents.

Cremia shook her head. "You shouldn't worry," she said. "The mayor is looking for his son. They'll find him in no time."

"I hope so," I sobbed.

"You should come to the ranch tomorrow," Cremia suggested. "Just help us with the cows. It'll distract you from Kafei. I'm sure you'll feel better after a long day at the ranch. And maybe afterwards we can take a ride with Dandy."

I nodded, feeling somewhat better. I used to enjoy taking trips with Cremia's horse, Dandy. Cremia's little sister was very nice, too. "That'll be great," I said.

Cremia smiled and patted my back. "Don't worry," she said. "You are a fantastic girl and an honest and faithful person. Kafei's mad if he even thought about leaving you."

I nodded silently and smiled back. I did feel better. Of course I could trust Cremia. And if I could not, well, I would find out tomorrow.

ANJU'S MOTHER POV

It had been a long day. I yawned when I entered the Milk Bar and the few people who were sitting inside, turned their heads.

"Good evening, ma'am," the barkeeper greeted me. "Would you like some milk?"

"Yes, please," I answered, although the main reason I came here was to listen to the gossips. I searched the room and found who I wanted to see. Mrs. Aroma's favourite place to be was the Milk Bar and that was because she was Termina's Queen of Gossip.

"Why, hello, Mrs. Aroma," I said and I sat down next to her. She turned her head, smiled, and looked away. I noticed she was looking bad. She used to be such a vain woman, polite and intimidating. Now she looked tired and exhausted. Her make-up was not as striking as usual; in fact, it was rather plain.

"Hello, Dora," she said lazily. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

She drank her milk and sighed. "Worried, of course," she answered. "I don't know where my boy is. He's been away for so long now."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be back soon," I said, careful to speak, eager to know.

She laughed. "If he doesn't want to, we won't find him," she said. "And that's what worries me. I'm afraid he doesn't want to come back. If that's true, we've lost him."

I took a gulp of my own milk. "But," I said as reassuring as possible, "why wouldn't he want to come back? He's always had a fine life and I know he loves you. And he was to marry my daughter."

"Well, we haven't always been ... nice to him, I guess," she said sadly. "When he got older, he developed a different opinion than ours. I admit we couldn't accept it that easily. Well, that is to say, I couldn't. My husband is not that much involved."

"I understand," I replied. "Anju's changing too. It's hard to accept, but that's a parent's life."

Mrs. Aroma nodded. "No matter how much they love you, they'll somehow break your heart."

"Exactly." I sounded precisely like I wanted to sound, warm and confident, but inside I felt guilty. I had to find out where Kafei was. Anju deserved to know it and since she was determined to believe in his honestly, I had to take matter in my own hand. I knew she would not be happy once she had found out. She would say I did not trust him and did not accept her choice, but one day she would understand what I had done.

"Well, tell us if you've got news," I said.

"Certainly."

"Good luck," I added. I paid the barkeeper and left the bar. On my way back to the Inn I could see light shining behind Anju's window. She was still awake. Of course she was still awake. How could she possible be able to sleep, after her wedding day having passed away without a wedding? The lobby's silence embraced me. For a moment I could not think rationally and I sat down on the couch. My gaze was grabbed by the clock. I followed the hour hand's travel through time. When it had finally reached the top, I stood up and climbed the stairs. With every stroke I got higher. When the twelfth stroke had sounded I had reached the Employee Room.

Anju was lying in her bed. It was dark, but even from this distance I could see her eyes light up in the dark.

"Good night, dear," I whispered.

She did not respond.


	3. Day at the Ranch

Chapter 3: Day at the Ranch

ANJU'S MOTHER POV

I was not sure what I was feeling right now. Slowly shaking my head, I stood in front of her. Her face was pale and she was looking miserable, almost like she was ill. She had bags underneath her eyes and her skin had a greenish colour. It was obvious she had not slept tonight. "My dear, you are willing to work at the ranch, but you won't work at the Inn?" I asked her, effectively hiding my worries.

She shrugged. "It's not work, because I'm not getting paid for it," she said. "And yes, it does make a difference, because I'm doing it willingly and to help my best friend. Besides, the fresh air might do me some good."

"You're right," I said. "I've heard she has some issues with the business. I understand. You can go."

But when she had left, I felt rather lonely. It was Sunday and no people were at the Inn except Mrs. Getter. I surely would have a silent day. After hours of sitting in the lobby and watching the time pass by, I sighed and grabbed a broom. At least I'll have something to do, I thought, but it did not cheer me up that much. It was hard seeing my daughter so miserable. She had to really love Kafei. I felt guilty for not having supported her choice. However, I was a bit right, wasn't I? I thought when walking upstairs with the broom tightly in my hand. Maybe Kafei had not cheated on her or anything, but he had missed the wedding. And that was wrong. Very wrong. Almost automatically I remembered my own wedding. It had not been as bad as Anju's - at least my husband was present - but it definitely was not what I had expected and dreamed about.

The sound of the broom sweeping across the floor was pleasant. It felt rhythmic and I started to whistle a little song. Sad memories of Anju's father faded away. Feeling a little bit better, I entered the Employee Room. Immediately I saw the mess and I stopped whistling.

_I'd told her to clean it up before she went to the ranch!_

My first reaction was to leave Anju's bed messy and to make her clean it up right after she came home, but I hesitated. She already was so sad and lonely. Maybe she just could not handle it right now. It was understandable, I had to admit.

Weak old bag you are, Dora, I thought bitterly when I started to strip off the sheets. It was not until then I saw the letters underneath the sheets. My breath stopped and I froze in my movements. Questions raised. Letters... from or to Kafei? Written before or after his disappearing?

Should I read?

ANJU'S POV

The soft, sweet smell of flowers and grass penetrated my nostrils and warmed my body. The Milk Road lay before me and followed the way to the horizon. Left of me was the entrance to the Gorman track. I could see the Gorman brothers standing next to the fence. They waved at me and I waved back. I even smiled at some times. In the early afternoon I arrived at Romani Ranch. I was greeted by the calmly grazing cows and a lot of noise and I realized I had missed it. And when Cremia's adorable little sister came running towards me, yelling: "Anju! Anju!", I smiled and cuddled her. She had grown enormously since the last time I had seen her. Suddenly I noticed how much she looked like Cremia. The long ginger hair, the bright blue eyes and the dimpled cheeks; they both shared a beauty to be jealous about.

"Hi, Romani," I said. "Where's your sister?"

"In the barn," the little girl answered. She grabbed my hand and took me to the barn, where indeed Cremia was milking the cows.

"Hi," I said and sat down next to her. She too was looking a bit murky. Her long hair was striking as ever, but it was clear she had not washed it for some time and her clothes had some stains on them.

"Hi," she said, without looking away from the cow. "Feeling a bit better?"

"Yeah." I did not lie. Due to the ranch feeling calm and serene and the fresh air being nice, I indeed felt better. Dreamily I patted the cow she was milking and the animal made a happy sound. Romani was very excited; she was jumping up and down. "We will take Dandy for a ride, won't we?" she asked joyfully.

"Yes, Romani, we will," Cremia answered. Romani clapped her hands. "But first we have to finish our work. Anju, would you like to help? It'll be done in no time."

After a moment's hesitation I nodded and kneeled down. I had milked a cow before, but that was some years ago. It felt a bit strange, but I thought I was doing a good job. At least the cow did not make angry noises. "So, business is not very good?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. The silence had started feeling awkward.

Cremia shook her head. "Not really," she replied. "The people are a bit stressed and so are the cows. They don't give as much milk as they used to, but that's okay, since the people don't drink much milk as well."

"There aren't many people at the Inn, too," I said.

"It's no holiday season," Cremia said. She sighed. "Well, we'll see how it works out." She looked at me and her expression changed. "You need help?"

"No, thanks."

The smell of hay calmed me down. It was reassuring: sitting in the barn, milking a cow and hearing the soft noises of the animals. Romani sat on the ground and sang a song. It was about feeling the serene beauty of nature. I listened to the sweet words and could not help thinking about Kafei. Serene beauty... somehow those two words were perfect to describe him. Kafei was sweet, generous and had some kind of ease in his movements that made him look like he had nothing to worry about.

When all the cows were milked, we left the barn and walked across the ranch. I was still thinking about Kafei and felt less happy than when I had arrived. I looked around and sighed.

"Well, at least the weather's nice," Cremia said. Romani nodded excitedly and ran towards Dandy. The old horse was grazing at the edge of the ranch, near the entrance to the chicken farm. He raised his head and whinnied. Slowly he trotted towards the little girl. Cremia put the horse in front of the cart and helped me and Romani into it. All three of us smiled when we slowly left the ranch. It felt great being behind a living creature. I was away from Clock Town, away from my mother, Kafei's parents and away from the memories. Suddenly I thought of something and grabbed Cremia's arm.

"What?"

"Well, what if Kafei is somewhere here, on the Milk Way?"

"Anju-"

"He might be somewhere on the Gorman track... or in the woods."

"Anju, stop this." Cremia's voice sounded worried. "This whole trip is to make you stop thinking about him. You're not even trying."

I bit my lip and looked down, to the floor of the cart. "Well, yeah, but I still think ... you say he loves me. Then he can't have left me on purpose, could he? Then that means he's kidnapped or something. How am I supposed to not think about him when I fear he's kidnapped?"

"You don't know if he is," she answered. "And what if he is? Constantly thinking about it isn't going to help him. Just continue your life. Kafei wouldn't want you to mourn about him the rest of your life."

"How do you know?."

"Well, he was a good friend of mine. I know him by now."

I simply shrugged. I knew Kafei and Cremia had been good friends, but I hadn't really thought of it. How was Cremia feeling? Did she miss him? According to my mother, she didn't.

"Anju, I am sure he wouldn't want you to panic," she tried to convince me. "What's the point? He may return, he may not. Either way, you have no influence on it."

"And what if he returns and sees me acting happy and all? That would crush him."

She sighed. "I don't know," she admitted. "It's complicated." Her eyes were looking straight into mine and I saw that she was really worried about me. "Just enjoy this day," she said. "You're not with Kafei, you're with us. We're your friends and we are here to make this day a joy."

I shrugged again and looked to Romani. She was following the conversation closely and seemed very interested. It made me smile. "You're right," I said and I took over the reins. I whistled and Dandy sped up.

ANJU'S MOTHER POV

Time was passing by. I feared the moment my daughter would come home, but at the same time I wanted her to come back.

The letters... how did they get there? I wanted to know how Anju had gotten them. Obviously she knew where he was. Otherwise she could not have gotten the letters, could she? Or had Kafei sent them secretly or before he was truly gone? Maybe he had planned everything! My blood pressure raised and I pinched the pillow.

After a period that felt like a thousand years, the front door opened. I stood up eagerly, but it was not my daughter. It was Mrs. Aroma. At first I was disappointed, but then I hesitated. It was Mrs. Aroma's son, after all. She had the right to know what was going on. She might even know a little more about the letters. I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything, Mrs. Aroma cried: "He's been seen!"

"What?" My jaw dropped. My heart was pounding and in an intense moment of excitement I grabbed her arm. "Where?"

She whispered something in my ear and I turned pale. Anger flamed through my veins and I cursed. Mrs. Aroma did not even hear it. She was so relieved to know her son had been seen.

"Is he still there, you think?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Apparently he ran away as soon he saw them. I don't think he will stay there, now he knows he's been seen. But at least he's in Termina." She sighed. "However, I'm a bit afraid now that he ran away because of us..."

"You did nothing wrong," I reassured her. "It's something between Anju and him. I'm sure they'll sort it out together and then he'll come home." Not if I have anything to say about it, obviously.

She shook her head. "Darling, I don't know why Kafei did what he did, but I'm sure it has something to do with us," she said. "Don't blame yourself or your daughter. Anju's crushing herself; the poor girl adores him."

"Maybe it's remorse."

"Dora! Have you no faith in your daughter?" She narrowed her eyes. "Anyhow, I expect the news will spread quickly. Why he has gone away, we'll find out or not."

"Can you think of any reason Kafei might have had to leave you?"

"Of course, but that's something between me, my husband and Kafei," she said and her voice sounded assertive again. She had regained some of her old self. My last hopes for an answer faded away. Mrs. Aroma was the Queen of Gossip, but was very careful about saying anything about her family, in case it would become an unstoppable rumor.

"All right, then," I said eventually and this time the disappointment in my voice was unmistakable. "Just... just contact us if you see him again."

"Of course I will," she promised me. Then she walked away and I knew she had hope again. She had heard that her son was in Termina, alive and well, and she had faith that he would return some day. I was certain he would, too, but I was not sure if I would like it. I already disliked him – he just seemed too confident, too sure of himself... somehow I knew he was taking advantage of Anju's vulnerability – and now I had to watch my daughter being crushed. I was startled when the door opened for the second time. This time it was Anju. She seemed exhausted, but also satisfied.

I smiled brightly. "How was your day?" I asked.

"Great," she replied. "Truly, it was. We've ridden all over Termina, through the forest, over the fields... it was amazing."

"Ah. Ridden. Through Termina. All day. Interesting."

"Yeah, with the cart... you know, they've got a horse..." Anju sounded confused.

"I'm sorry, dear, I forgot," I said, but I remembered what Mrs. Aroma had said. Maybe Kafei had not appeared there for her... Maybe he somehow knew Anju would be there. Or... or he didn't know and it was the reason for him being so shocked... It could even be possible that _they ..._

"Mother? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, dear, just a bit tired," I said. "You had a great time, hadn't you? That's excellent. Finally some distraction, eh? Say, honey, did you see anything interesting on the trip?"

"Of course," she replied. "The fields are amazing, so beautiful. We've seen all kinds of creatures."

"Of course you have. Oh, by the way, you haven't cleaned your room, have you? I kind of counted on you."

She blushed. Was it guilt or shame? Did she remember the letters? I examined her expression, but I was not sure. "I'm sorry, mother," she said. "I'll do it right away."

"No need, dear, I've already done it." Again I watched her face. Was she frightened? No, not really. Actually, she seemed quite satisfied. Maybe she had forgotten all about the letters. They might be old ones after all. Old love letters from Kafei.

"Good night," Anju said and she walked to the stairs.

"Good night, dear," I replied. Was I supposed to reassure her? Should I say something about Kafei? But before I could make up my mind, she had disappeared. I sighed and sat down on the couch again.


	4. Suspicion

Chapter 4: Suspicion

ANJU'S MOTHER POV

The Monday morning felt light and as usual I was glad another week had started. Somehow the first day of the week was always nice. For some reason the sun seemed to shine brighter than other days, as though the week was glad it was born. For whatever reason, I had to feel glad that the weekend was over. I was certain that if Anju just started to work again, she would calm down soon.

"Good morning," I said as bright as possible. "How do you feel?"

A mourning sound came from underneath the sheets.

"Ready to work?"

Another mourn.

"Please, Anju, you can't let me do all the work on my own." I sighed and sat down on the bed, patting her back. "I can imagine how it must be," I told her, in a calm and soft tone. "Your father wasn't the nicest guy either. You know how I felt better? I didn't think about him, but about what I had left: you."

"Then what did he do?" Anju's voice was barely loud enough to understand, but I could clearly hear the tears in her throat. I sighed again.

"He left me, just as Kafei did," I replied. "I was pregnant and wanted to marry him, but he didn't want to and left me. I have never seen him again. Sometimes I still miss him, I admit, but I know there's no point in looking for him."

Finally she sat up straight. Her cheeks were red and she had a somewhat dizzy expression on her face. "That's why you judge Kafei?"

Even though it was surprising to see some spunk, it was still depressing that she showed no interest in her father's story. "It's easy to think that way," I said calmly, "but I've always looked honest at Kafei. My dislikes of him are purely based on his personality."

"I don't believe you."

I sighed again. "Of course you don't." She looked as if I had scolded him and I pursed my lips. "Now look," I said and Anju looked up to me, "I understand you're upset and you want to make me feel guilty, but it's not my fault. I didn't like Kafei, but I've never said it to him. Therefore I think it's unfair to say that this is my fault. Me and Kafei had an entirely polite bond, nothing cruel in it."

"It's not about saying," she whispered. "He could've felt it. You feel when someone is glaring at you, mother. You can feel it."

"I'm sure that if Kafei loved you, he wouldn't have gotten upset about it. It's about you, not about me."

"So you're saying he doesn't love me?"

I closed my eyes when she started to cry. Suddenly I had enough. I was trying so hard to cheer her up, to distract her, but all she wanted to do was mourn about him. I just could not understand it. What was it about Kafei that she liked so much? To me he was just a arrogant mayor's son.

"So you _are_," Anju whispered.

"No, I'm not," I said. "Does it matter? I think not. Now stop sobbing and just go downstairs to the lobby to work."

"But I can't go face the customers like this," she whispered, pointing at her face.

"Well, then go and wash yourself," I snapped. "But after that you come down and just _work_." Without saying another word I got up and walked down the stairs. I felt bad at snarling at her like that, but I could not help it. And it might be just what she needed. Sometimes she needed some guidance and as a child she had always trusted my judgement. Of course, she was not a child anymore, but she could still act like one. Just like now.

A loud bang was heard behind me and I turned around. A flash came by and disappeared through the door to the balcony. One moment I wanted to follow her, but then I decided it would not help her.

"Was that Anju?" one of the customers asked when I arrived in the lobby.

"Yes," I said and I turned around, already knowing it was Mrs. Aroma. I did not want to see or speak to her, but she was the mayor's wife, so I had no choice. "Lovely to see you again. Any sign of your son?" _Fingers crossed there's not..._

"Unfortunately not," she replied. "I'm just here by coincidence."

"Of course," I said. As if she would ever stop by just because she wanted to relax or something. Whenever Mrs. Aroma showed up somewhere, she had something to say or to gossip.

"How's Anju?" Mrs. Aroma asked.

"She's having a great time," I answered stiffly. She nodded, not paying attention to my sarcasm. I looked at her. I knew she could not have come without a good reason, so I asked: "Why are you here, Mrs?"

She chuckled, but not very convincing. "You sweet old suspicious girl," she said. "I'm just here to seek distraction from my misery."

Oh, I'm feeling _so_ sorry for you… "I assure you that you won't find distraction here," I replied coldly. "And you know it. Please tell me what you want to tell or ask me. I want prove that Kafei has run away with some other girl, so that Anju won't have a reason to be worried about him anymore."

"Are you saying my son's unfaithful?" she called. "How dare you! He's an honorable boy, honest and polite. He would _never_ betray such a nice girl like your daughter."

"Then why did he go away?" I asked. "We both know he's not kidnapped. He has gone away by himself. I think he's with that farm girl, Cremia."

"Farm girl!" Mrs. Aroma said in a tone as if I had just said the worst possible. "That's enough. If he'd ever run away with a girl, it certainly wouldn't be a farm girl. He's better than that."

"Are you sure?" I said, raising my eyebrows. "I don't know if he's better than a farm girl. He might be a mayor's son, but Cremia would never leave her fiancé, that's for sure."

"But according to you, she _would _betray her friend," Mrs. Aroma said. I did not respond and she took a deep breath. "Besides, maybe Kafei's left because Anju hurt _him _in some way. Ever thought about that?"

"No," I replied. "And if you could please go away; I have to work, since my daughter is so upset by your son's missing that she can't work."

"Oh, she's so kind," Mrs. Aroma snapped. She turned around and walked away. I crossed my arms and looked at the customers, who were staring at me. It struck me that everyone in town knew Kafei was missing. Without doubt all the gossip ladies had made their own versions of what had happened to the 'poor' boy. Now they had a very spicy version, one that would make all the other gossip ladies sick of jealousy. That would provide a possible solution. I knew how to fix this. Kafei was seen on the Milk Way, so he must be near Clock Town. He was not exactly the kind of person who would wander across the fields, so he may even be in town, hidden somewhere. Maybe he was paying some creepy man money to keep him hidden. And if he was in town, gossips would reach him. And that might be a chance for me to find out the truth.

"Ladies," I said and I smiled friendly. "Surely you agree with me, right? I know Kafei has run away with another girl."

At first the ladies did not respond. Then one of them stepped forward. "What girl did you have in mind?" she asked and she could not hide the curiosity in her voice.

ANJU'S POV

I felt like I could explode. My body was trembling and I was sweating. I ran through the rain, feeling nothing but sadness and fear. I did not really know where I was going; I only knew I wanted to be far away from the houses and the people. Everywhere I looked I saw curious faces glancing through the windows.

Fear changed into anger when I thought about my dream. It was a terrible dream, but the worst was the reality. The dream had really happened and I could not understand it. Maybe the worst was how my mother treated the whole situation. She had never supported me, but how could she want me to follow her lead and to pretend I was glad he was gone? I could not do that, not even fake it. He had hurt me deeply, but I still loved him. Deep inside I still held on to the possibility of abduction, even though it was not very likely anymore.

I sat down on something I did not even notice. I could not see anything through my tears. My head was aching; I cried so hard. I actually enjoyed the feeling of the drops landing on my skin. I enjoyed my dress getting all wet. It felt like it washed away the dream and the memories of which it has consisted.

* * *

"_Will you marry me?"_

_He was looking at me, with a blank expression. I now realize it might have been a bit too blankly, but at that time I was too shocked to notice it. There he sat... holding a beautiful ring in a little box and everything about him was perfect. It was winter and he had a cold, but I loved his eyes as much as his red nose. His blue hair was suddenly more beautiful than the calm water of the Great Bay in mid-spring. His voice had sounded more loving than the birds chirping high in the trees. _

_I could not produce any sounds besides a soft "oh" out of sudden surprise. I had not seen this coming. It was only a month ago that he had told me he loved me. Was it too soon? I had no idea; he had been my first boyfriend. I had loved him since I was seventeen years old, but he had never paid attention to me. He was friends with Cremia and we used to go on trips together once in a while, but he had never showed much affection for me. The confession he loved me was shocking enough, but marrying me? It was dazzling._

_I nodded; it was everything I could do. A small smile broke through his face, but there lay a sad gloom in his eyes. I could not see what it was. I had not noticed it until I saw it again in the dream. _

"_I really love you," he whispered. "You're special."_

_I smiled. Those words were completely new to me. The only ones who had told me I was special were Cremia and my mother. Mrs. Aroma called me 'a decent child,' most customers thought I was 'charming' and the other villagers hardly remembered me. I was so forgettable. And suddenly the mayor's son wanted to marry me? _

"_I love you too," I breathed and he answered to this with a soft kiss._

* * *

My hand glided from my face and landed on my lap. The rain had stopped and now I could see where I was. Surprised I noticed I was at the Laundry Pool. I never came here. Hardly anyone came here often. Only the Postman was occasionally seen here. Oh yes, and the strange musical man who was here at night and in the Inn by day.

Speaking of which, there he was. He leaned to the wall of the back of the Curiosity Shop, softly singing. He had noticed me long before I noticed him and stared at me. When I stared back, he smiled.

"Sorry," I said and I rubbed my eyes. "I hadn't heard you."

"Me neither," he croaked. "I mean, I didn't hear you. You're very silent, lady. In the Inn I always hear you crying. Here you cry very silently."

I shrugged. Trying to understand the words was too much trouble to handle right now. "I'm sorry," I said again. "I'm just desperate. I suppose you have no idea where Kafei is, have you?"

"Nope, sorry, lady, although there's a lot of gossip about him," he said. "The strangest stories wander around. Some say he's kidnapped, other say the mayor isn't his real father and he's gone to find his real daddy and there are some weirdoes who say his fiancée has mistreated him."

"I would never do that!" I said in horror. "How can they say that?"

"They're gossip ladies," the man said. "They don't care about truth."

"Well, I do," I whispered. "And I don't want them to say such things. I know everything is pointing in the direction that he has left me on purpose, but I simply don't believe it. I know him; he's a bit strange but he would never do something like that."

"There's not a person in the world who can read a person like a book."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean persons always hide things for other people," he explained. "You can't know everything about a person. They always have hidden thoughts and sometimes do unexpected things."

"So you say it's possible an honest person betrays someone he loves?" I said.

"No, that's not possible," he replied. 'However, it _is _possible that you thought he was honest, while he wasn't. That's what I mean. You can't know who he truly is. He might look like a faithful and honest person, but what do you know?"

I bowed my head. "This doesn't make me feel any better," I said softly.

He laughed. "If you want to feel better, you should leave town," he said. "Right now whole Clock Town is talking about that boy. You won't feel any better by hearing these stories about him."

"You seem to know a lot about it," I said. "Do you know how I can discover the truth?"

"Yes, of course. Everyone does. You do, too. Just find the boy and ask him. He's the only one who knows the truth. Well, there might be two people who know the truth. If he's run away, there's a _girl_ who knows. If you've mistreated him, _you_ know. And so on. But since you don't know who else knows, I suggest you ask him."

"Where is he?" I asked. "Do you have any idea?"

"I've heard the gossips and stories about him," the man told me. "What I personally think? I think he's still in Clock Town somewhere. There all kinds of places where he could hide. Empty houses, the sewerage, you name it. But again it depends on his motivation to hide."

I sighed. "Thank you," I mumbled. "I'll just go now... See you in the Inn."

"I'm sorry to upset you again," he said friendly. "I'm just saying the truth is unknown to anybody except the person who controls the truth."

"I understand," I said. "Thank you."

And while I was walking away, I did not feel any better, but something _had _changed. I felt different about Kafei. I still hoped this was all a misunderstanding, but I felt I was prepared for bad news. I would find out and I would show Kafei I was able to stand up for myself. I would seek for Kafei in the entire town and I would scold him for what he did.

Of course, after that he would apologize and we would be a happy couple, so that my mother would see she was wrong.


	5. Failed Mission

Chapter 5: Failed Mission

ANJU POV

When my mother came in, she was looking rather cranky. Frowning and with bags underneath her eyes, she was probably not really looking forward to urge me again to get up. She looked up and blinked at the sight of me already being dressed. A weak smile appeared on her face, not a happy one, more like a relieved one. A smile that said: "Finally!"

"'Morning, mother," I said. I could not help smiling, too.

"You're cheerful today," she replied.

I nodded and tried to act like the smile was real. It worked pretty good, I thought. I actually felt happy when laughing at her. "Yeah, I think it's time to leave things behind for a while," I explained. "You were right, I've done everything I could; now it's up to Kafei to decide whether we'll ever marry or not." While saying this, I carefully controlled my voice, not to sound too tired or forced. I wanted to sound naturally, as though this solution had occured to me in a dream.

"Very good," she said. "I'm very proud of you."

I stared at her and my own pride faded away. Maybe it was just me, but after all the trouble she had gone through just to make me believe Kafei was not the right guy for me, I had expected a somewhat more ... happy reaction. Instead, she just stared at me. Tired, almost exhausted. "Is something wrong, mother?" I asked, even though I knew she would deny it, whether she was feeling okay or not.

"Don't worry, dear," she said. "I'm just pleased to see you happy again. And I'm a bit tired. Could you please take over my shift?"

Obviously I could not refuse, as she had taken over nearly _all _my shifts since Kafei had gone away. I nodded and went downstairs. The Inn was not yet opened and I popped my head on the door to check the weather. Seeing the sun burn down on the town, I felt better already. The bright day matched my mood.

I wanted to close the door again, but a loud and cheerful voice called my name. I looked around and saw a group of ladies standing before the door of the Milk Bar. They waved at me and smiled. The woman who was nearest to me, was Mrs. Getter. I smiled, too, although the day had suddenly become less sunny.

"My, my, Anju, how nice to see you again," Mrs. Getter said. "It's been a long time since, eh?"

"Indeed," I replied, even though I had seen her yesterday and that had been enough for the entire week.

"Is your fiancé still missing?" another woman asked. She had read cheeks and gave me the impression they had spent a long time in the bar last night. "Blue boy?"

"Of course he is, otherwise you would have heard," Mrs. Getter snapped before I could even get sad about the way the woman had reminded me of Kafei. "I'm so terribly, awfully sorry," she said to me. "I know it must be hard... I know what it's like to lose a loved one."

"Well, yeah," I shrugged. "I don't feel like mourning and crying anymore, you know. Life goes on."

"Oh, don't say that, it's too cliché to be true," Mrs. Getter chuckled. "Tell us how you really feel. I mean, I already understand how you feel, but tell us what you need, we'll help you get it."

I smiled politely. "I feel fine," I said. "Really, I do."

I shrugged again and wanted to walk back to the Inn, but Mrs. Getter gently took my arm. Her eyes twinkled naughtily. "But my child, don't you want revenge for what he did?" she said.

Revenge! I thought, suddenly irritated. She must think I'm still a teenager, who cannot handle anything negative in her life. As if! "Revenge?" I repeated, still politely, although it had started to become difficult. "Why would I want revenge?"

"Well, I know _I _would," the other woman said excitedly. "I mean, men think they can do everything they want, just because we're female. Don't you think we should stand up for our rights and show them what we're made of?"

Gee, they really are drunk, I thought, feeling more irritated and uncomfortable by the moment. "I'm sorry, Mrs, but I really have to go. I have to work."

Mrs. Getter laughed, then coughed and winked at me. I stared blankly at her, longing for the moment that they would go to sleep and not wake up until the evening. "But you've had such a hard time. Shouldn't you rest for a while?"

"Thank you for caring, but I don't think I should," I said and I turned around. The situation was weird and knowing that the ladies might be drunk made me feel even more uneasy. I did not like gossips, especially when they were about Kafei. And that they spoke about him, was obvious. Everyone was talking about him. Somehow everyone seemed to know that he had been seen on the Milk Way. I was not so sure about that; why would he? He had never showed any sign of even enjoying nature. And besides, I had not seen him there and neither had Cremia, otherwise she would have told me.

"Are you sure you're okay, Anju?" The woman who had spoken this, sounded different than the other two. She had stood behind Mrs. Getter and seemed more timid. Her smile had something reassuring and almost automatically, I smiled back. I knew who she was: Mrs. Adams. She had always been a loyal member of the gossip ladies, but she never seemed to actually participate in their battle to know the most gossips.

"Yes, I'm sure, but thank you," I said. A silence fell between us and I took a deep breath. For the third time I tried to return to the Inn, but Mrs. Adams took my hand. I was preparing to say something less polite to her, but then I noticed something sad and honest in her eyes and I swallowed. "Mrs. Adams, is there something you know about Kafei?" I asked, suddenly having trouble speaking.

Slowly she shook her head and looked around to the other gossip ladies. "We don't," she told me. "Of course, there has been a lot of gossip, but you never know what's true and what's nonsense. But there is one person that I believe truly knows something. I'm quite certain that whatever that person has told us, is the full truth."

"Then what did he say?" I asked eagerly.

She gave me a watery smile and took me across the street. I looked up to the sign, but obviously I already knew I was going to the Milk Bar. The heart of the gossip world. I had been there before, but never to hear the rumors. Now I would. I had no idea what to expect here, but I certainly did not expect to find the truth. If there was one thing I had learned about gossip, it was the fact that the persons spreading the rumors always was jealous or cranky in some way.

But, I thought, looking around doesn't hurt.

ANJU'S MOTHER POV

My gaze floated to the entire room and ended somewhere I could not see. I felt tired, relieved and afraid, all at the same time. Of course I was relieved that Anju had gained the joy of life again, but it felt like she had cheered up too soon. It was not the right time for her to accept that Kafei was gone. There was so much left to cry about; if she just found out one other thing about him, it would be tears again. Or maybe I had made it the wrong time.

Oh, and those letters... they still were somewhere in the back of my head. I had not read them, but I now felt like I should have. I eventually decided not to read them, because I felt bad about doing it and after all, it was something private, otherwise she would not have put them underneath her mattress. But maybe it was something that could have helped her. Anju was too kind to see it, but I might have found something that explained Kafei's deeds.

I had always suspected Kafei to be much more complex and timid than he showed. He seemed so honest, but it made me wonder. He did not speak very much; maybe he had something to hide? He seemed to me the exact kind of person who would tell Anju the truth by hiding the message into a letter. Someone like Anju would read the letter as an ordinary letter, but I would not. I was able to read between the lines and understand the foul truth beneath the ordinary ink.

I groaned and covered my face. This was madness, I knew. I was just thinking of anything that would justify reading the letters. I wanted to read them, but I knew I could not. Still, my will had always been stronger than my honesty. It was something I had learned from my husband.

My husband...

Almost without realizing it, I started to think about him. How he had left me, just when I needed him the most. He too had brutally abandoned me, when my love had still been fresh, young and real.

Come on, girl, I thought with all my might, snap out of it.

When I did, I heard the unsatisfied voices. Grumbling and impatience women were downstairs. A memory flashed back; wondering why Anju was not behind the desk, going upstairs, shouting her name and hearing that boy's voice. It was still fresh and still painful. And now I had to do it again.

"Anju!" I shouted and I noticed I sounded desperate. In my opinion, not being able to hide your strongest feelings was one of the greatest weaknesses, and despair was the highest level of strong feelings. Soon I realized she was not in the Inn anymore. The question of where she was, had to wait. Inner cursing I hurried myself to the desk, where impatient customers were waiting.

"I'm so sorry," I panted, "my daughter's shift... she's having a rough time right now.."

"I just saw her and she looked pretty cheerful to me," an old man interrupted me. Followed after him, angry voices shattered through the room. I closed my eyes and forced myself to stay calm. The frustration, however, was too strong and I became mad at Anju, even though I did not want to.

"Where is she?" I asked the old man. He shrugged, but a lady next to him grumbled something about the Milk Bar.

The _Milk Bar_? I asked myself. Anju, at the Milk Bar? I cannot remember her ever being there before! It had to be wrong. Or had Anju been there, but without me knowing? My blood pressure began to raise again.

Without listening any further to the vast complaints, I made my way to the door and pulled him open.

"The Inn is closed for today," I said loudly and my voices contained so much assertiveness, so much urge, that no one hesitated to obey. The guests who were already staying at the Inn, could stay, but I told the rest that I would not accept any more customers.

"We're booked," I said and they had to accept it. When the last person, still grumbling, had disappeared, I went upstairs and entered the Employee Room. Filled with anger, frustration and impatience, I locked the door and took one of the letters from Anju's bed. With shaking fingers, I opened it and I read it. As soon as I read the introduction, my tension faded away. It was not a letter to or from Kafei. Not even a letter _about_ Kafei. It was much, much more private. It was a letter to herself. A letter full of things she thought she had done wrong. She thought of herself as uninteresting, plain, boring, worthless and many more things that made me cry – if I ever would cry.

I struggled to keep going through the desperate words and sentences. A whole different Anju appeared in front of me. It was an Anju who had an edge. A girl who actually cursed and scolded - but at herself. She scolded at _herself_, called _herself_ the most terrible names; she seemed almost desperate to find a way out of her life. Deep inside I had always known that she was vulnerable and unconfident, but that it had been so bad, I was never aware of. It was a small relief to see the date of the letter; over a year ago. She no longer felt that bad about herself – I hoped.

I kept sitting on the bed for a while, with those foul letters tightly in my hand. So this is how she was, two years ago. Depressed, lonely, angry at herself. Why didn't I see that? Had I just seen... past those emotions and thought my daughter was happy?

The sound of the door knob startled me. Anju's voice, calm and almost without any emotions, sounded through the wooden door.

"Let me in," she said and her toneless voice made my skin crawl. Yet I slowly put the letter back with the others and opened the door. Anju did not say a word and sat down on the bed. I watched her, not knowing what to do. My entire personality, my whole being demanded I would confront her with her laziness and ask for an explanation of why she had not worked at the Inn this morning. But the words of the letter were awfully present.

"I thought you would take over my shift," I eventually said, desperately trying to find the right tone; not too accusing, not too hurt. She did not respond and I continued: "You said it and I counted on it. Anju, what do you want me to do? I want to help you, but if you say that you need one thing and you do the other, what else can I do to help you?"

"You won't have to," she replied, in the same toneless voice and – even more disturbing – without looking at me. "After all, you haven't really helped me so far."

Anju, criticizing someone else than herself? It was worrying and touching at the same time. I shook my head and finally she looked at me. "Anju, what is this all about? I just asked for an explanation. You're completely ignoring your duties and I'm not happy with it."

"I don't deny I lacked my work," she answered calmly. "I could give an explanation, but why would I? You would just get mad, impatient and think of a lot of reasons why you did it. What else can I say? It's just the way you are, mother, and I have to live with it."

"Anju, what is this nonsense?"

She sighed and stared to the window. "I could ask you the same," she said, shrugging.

"Anju, why are you acting like this?" I asked. "I have tried so hard to be there for you and you just snap at me like that?"

She turned around and I was actually shocked by her expression. It was anger, cold anger. I had never seen her like that before. "I know you've tried hard," she said. After a pause, in which I had no words to say and I just stared at her, she added: "Maybe you shouldn't have."

"Very well. Then I won't do it anymore. You're on your own, honey." I did not sound shocked or anything near it. She was right; there was no point in getting mad or defending myself. I knew just one thing: Kafei had broken my daughter. He had interfered in our relationship – although that was more my doing than his – and even after he had gone, he controlled her.

"Thank you ... for everything." Sarcasm. Since when did she use that? Confused I looked at her, trying to see why she had changed so much in the last half hour. She waited for an answer, but when it did not came, she did not look surprised. She just turned around and went upstairs. I did not follow. I sat down on the couch and thought about what was said. It was strange to realize she had not been the most changed person in his fight. The fact that I had not defended myself or had not intimidated her with my confidence, was more shocking than the fact she was disappointed in me. But the thing that hurt me most was that she had a reason to be.

But which one?


	6. Last Chance

**As the title suggests, this is the beginning of the end. I know it is a short story, but I can't make it any longer the way I see it. I just wanted to tell this one story and I can't fill any more chapters without putting in subplots or new characters. I have thought about it, but I think it only would add length to the story, nothing more. And without a subplot or something, I would have to use the same concept over and over again; Anju struggling with her loss and her mother struggling with guilt and her own memories. I have thought about it, but I already have changed the original story and some personalities and I don't want to change any more. **

**So, here it is: chapter 6. I think it'll be chapter 7 and then it's done. Even though I haven't got much reviews so far, I still hope my first (and probably last) steps in the fanfic world haven't passed completely unnoticed. ****For now I'll just return to my own stories.**

**(Edit: there's an epilogue now)**

**Spirtofwater:**** thank you for the motivation!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Last Chance

ANJU POV

_It's been a month…_

The words were echoeing inside my head. The person in the mirror had a complex expression on her face. She was looking stronger and healthier than before, but there was something about her that made me feel alone. Was it the touch of toughness in her eyes, the kind of toughness that normally people possessed who had fought in wars or battles? Perhaps I only imagined it in my own eyes, because I did not feel anything like those people.

_He'll probably never return..._

Well, I thought, even though that may very well be true, I will not live on crying like I have done the last weeks. After having silently spoken those words, I stopped looking at myself. Even though I felt much more calm and not so crushed anymore, it was still hard to see that miserable girl. When I had turned around to avoid my own gaze, I saw another miserable person. Just like myself, my mother had pulled herself together, but in a radically different way than I had done. She had regained her old strength and had tried out a new strategy. She had not pronounced Kafei's name or even spoken to me at all at times I was crying again, in fact, she acted like she had banned Kafei completely out of her life. And it was clear she wanted me to do the same.

I had done so. Kafei was no longer my fiancé. I had accepted that he was gone – dead, hurt or for whatever reason he was missing – and now he was not in my mind the whole time anymore. He was more of a ghost, who was wandering around the edges of my mind. He was present in my life, but in a different way. He was there, but yet he was not. Although I had been happy with it, today it had exactly been a month and he was back. I had to struggle again to send him away, but I knew I would succeed.

After a long and awkward silence, my mother turned around and walked away. I stared at her back and softly felt the urge to call her. Another thing that had changed, was that my mother had let me go. She had finally stopped her efforts to make me strong like her, but a bit too radically. Now I felt I was being ignored. She did not even ask me to work anymore and it was a bit boring. Fearing that I would think back of Kafei, with all the spare time I now had, I started to wander across town.

Exactly thirty days after I had last seen Kafei, I met the one gossip lady who had not seemed interested in gossips only. The first greeting was awkward, because she immediately dragged Kafei into the conversation.

"Please, I don't want to talk about him," I said. My voice was exhausted rather than irritated, but even I could feel the sudden heat in my eyes.

She examined my expression and nodded. "I'm pleased to see that you've grown," she replied. "I do hope you'll be able to see this all as a learning experience."

"Mm," I mumbled. I looked around, but I did not see the other gossip ladies. "I'm sorry, but are you all alone?"

"Yes, I am," she answered. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm always alone."

"Always?"

"Mentally speaking," she explained, although it did not feel like an explanation. "Yes, there are people around me, but I don't notice it, really. I prefer to be alone."

"Then why are you talking to me now?" I asked her. Seconds after I had asked it, I wondered whether I had been impolite or not. Surely it had been a rude question?

But she merely grinned. "Even I'm not able to be alone the whole time," she said. "And I like your personality. You're quiet and polite." She smiled again at me, as if she thought she had given me a compliment. I wanted to reply, but eventually I did not. Disappointment filled my stomach and I walked past her. Everyone saw me like that: quiet and polite. But I was more than that! I _had _to be more than that. I was not worth anything if I was just quiet and polite. Hearing that I was the perfect company for someone who preferred to be alone, was the most heart breaking thing I had heard since I gave up Kafei's love.

After this short moment of rage and sadness combined, I felt empty. Suddenly I missed Kafei for who he was: the mayor's son.

_Maybe... maybe people would have seen me differently if I was married to the mayor's son. _

This egocentric, disgusting and shallow remark that had so suddenly conquered the place where I normally mourned silently about who I was, made me feel mad at myself. I was enraged. I hated myself. I sped up and closed my eyes. I prayed that today, tomorrow or somewhere at the end of the week, my routine would change.

ANJU'S MOTHER POV

"And well, maybe I should just give up. I mean, your daughter has done so, right? Good for her. I mean, I can't believe she did, I thought she was so depressed and that she would never succeed to get over it, but apparently she is tougher than I had thought. And so had you, hadn't you, Dora? You thought she would never accept it, didn't you? You said it to me last week. Oh, I wish I could do it."

I nodded and said "yes" and "hm-hm." Meanwhile I just watched the lady rambling on about it. It was true, I thought. People do show their true nature when they are in panic. I had never thought that Mrs. Aroma had feelings. Oh yes, feelings for her husband and her son were clearly present, but seeing her actually sobbing about Kafei felt strange.

"... and oh, sometimes I dream about him and then, when I wake up, I realize it was just a dream and then I feel like the world's crushing, then I really think that there's no use in going on... Dora!" Mrs. Aroma sat up straight, looking shocked. I had slammed the table and my eyes were burning with cold rage. "My, Dora, what is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing," I managed to say. In reality I felt so angry that I feared I would hit somebody. Knowing my rage was getting out of control, I turned my back to Mrs. Aroma. Immediately angry words raced through my mind.

_He has destroyed everything! His mother, who was such a tough and strong person, is a sobbing mess! My daughter, so vulnerable, dependent of other people, has turned into a mindless person. She has banned all her thoughts, just to be rid of you! You! _

_Oh, Kafei, suddenly I wish you would return! Come back, you coward, and tell her the truth. Tell her the truth and make her feel alive again. I know she's trying, but she wants to know the truth. She wants to know why you've left her! And I want to know! Come back!_

"Dora?"

"Yes?" I replied instinctively. My routine took over and suddenly I was calm again.

Mrs. Aroma had raised her eyebrows and looked at me. "Dora, maybe you should talk to someone. Talk to Anju. You might not want to hear it, but you and she are going through the same."

Ah, I thought, Queen of Gossip is back in business. Perhaps she could help, yet I shook my head. "No, no, Anju doesn't want to talk to me. And she's right. She wants to know the truth and I want, too. You want it! And so does your husband. The whole town wants to know the truth. And if Kafei still has a bit of dignity inside his big head, he would want them to know the truth."

"Why, Dora, calm down a bit," Mrs. Aroma said to me and she sounded calm. She thought I was just spitting out all my anger, but I was serious.

"I'm sorry, Mrs., but I have to talk to my daughter," I said and I walked to the door. The sunlight embraced me and my mind became clear again. Suddenly I felt very sure that this was enough.

ANJU POV

"Anju!"

She had called me in the exact same way all my life. When I had to work, when she wanted to talk to me or whatever reason she had; she called my name and I had to answer it.

I was standing in front of the mayor's office and I heard her voice. I did not want to answer it, because I was planning to leave home soon. My mother had always felt disappointed in me and this was something I had not made up. I had not told it myself after a sad look in her eyes, but she had actually told me herself. I was nineteen and still not married, still working in my mother's business. And she was right. It was time to get rid of that "Anju!"

"Anju!"

"Yes, mother?" I called back, since it may have been the last time I would do so. And there she was, running towards me. It was funny seeing her run. She was not exactly athletic. When she came closer, I grinned.

"Anju, get your stuff," she panted. She could not say anything else as she was exhausted.

"I was just about to," I replied blankly, yet the words were striking. Another disappointment. _I_ wanted to make this decision. She had decided almost everything for me, but this was my moment. She could not tell me I had to start my own life.

"Good. It's time," she said.

I nodded.

"Well, get going," she urged me. "What are you sitting here for?"

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. "I was just preparing to leave," I said. "It's a big step, haven't you noticed that? It's not just leaving the Inn, I want to leave Clock Town. I'm planning to start my own ranch, just like Cremia."

Her jaw dropped; I knew it was not because she was shocked, but because it confused her. After a few moments, she smiled again. "But, Anju, I'm not talking about _that_," she said. "Of course I approve; I mean, you're right; you _should _start your own life as soon as possible, but I don't think you can until you've found out the truth."

"Truth about what?" I asked her sharply. "Please tell me it's something about my dad or myself. _Please _don't say you feel like I cannot handle Kafei's missing. Oh come on," I added when she nodded impatiently. "Mother, I know I'm not exactly strong, but it's been a month."

"It's been a month for me, too, and I haven't managed to move on as well," she replied and she gently took my hand.

I bit my lip; I so much wanted to hug her, to feel safe in her arms, but I could not. "It's about you, then," I said. "The fact that _you _couldn't move on, doesn't mean _I _couldn't, too, does it?"

She laughed. "Anju, I've got eyes and a common sense. You're my daughter and I know when you've moved on. You haven't. I know I have urged you to and I may have done it too soon and too rough, but I won't anymore. I want to find Kafei."

"Find Kafei?" I repeated. "How? You've got a letter from him? You know where he is?" Sarcasmn was clearly heard in my voice. She did not answer and I continued: "Mother, you just want to make up for your mistakes."

This worried her. I saw it. I on the other hand felt proud for criticizing someone else. I started to raise my voice. "But you have never given Kafei a chance. I'm not saying he deserved it, I 'm just saying that you haven't even moved on after dad left you."

"You think I mistake Kafei for your father?" she said in disbelief and I grinned softly. I did not know why I grinned, it just felt funny in some way. In all the other ways, it was just sad.

"Yes, mother, I do think so," I whispered. "You have never bothered to get to know him. And even if you did, what's the point in trying to find him?" She opened her mouth to answer, but I interrupted her.

"I know, you want me to know the truth. But mother, don't you see..."

"Listen, Anju," she suddenly interrupted _me _again. She was panting and her cheeks were red. "You know I've told everyone Kafei has run away with Cremia, don't you?"

"Yes," I said surprised. I had never expected her to admit she did so. I thought it would forever remain a gorge between us. I would not ever dare to ask her whether it was true or not, and she would be too stubborn to admit it. Apparently I was wrong. Or maybe she had changed more than I could have imagined. "And I know that he's been seen on the Milk Way."

"That's good," she continued. "I think I'm right. I think he's with Cremia. You should ask her."

"What?" My voice shrieked. "I can't just bump in and ask her if she has betrayed me!"

"Why not?" she asked, cold hearted as always. "Is she still your best friend, then?"

"Of course!"

"Then why haven't you spoken to her for weeks?"

My voice faded away. I could not answer; I felt miserable. She was mean. She was cold. She must have understood why I avoided Cremia and still she used it against me? She was cruel.

"I'm sorry, dear," my mother said again, "but this time you really need to listen to me. You too think that Kafei's with her - then why have you been sitting her for weeks? Have you not once considered going to her and confront her? She has betrayed you and you _still_ are too kind and sweet to do something about it? My God, Anju, sometimes I wonder whether you're really my daughter!"

"Are you done?" My voice was tiny and almost non existing. I only just managed to squeeze those words out of my mouth. This water fall of terror was too much, even for my mother's standards.

She remained silent for a while, then sighed. "Ask her about Kafei and what she knows about him. You may get some more information. Maybe even a confession. Who knows?"

I blinked my tears away. "Oh, mother, just quit," I whispered. "You know those rumors you've spread are untrue. You knew it the moment you made them up!"

"I didn't make up that he was on the Milk Way!"

"But him being on the Milk Way doesn't _necessarily_ mean that he's with Cremia!" My voice started to grow. "You're a bit too quick with thinking you're right, mother. You never gave him a chance!"

"Anju, listen quietly," she said. "I only spread those rumors so that Kafei would return."

I laughed at her. My eyes flashed in rage and disappointment. "Would _you_ return, knowing that everyone thought you were being unfaithful?"

"I thought that if Kafei was honest, he would come back to reassure you he wasn't cheating," she said. "That's all. I just want to help you, my dear. You're desperate, you're fading away. It's time that you know and accept he's gone. Whatever his reasons were, he's gone and he won't return. He's made his choice."

"I have, too!" I yelled at her. "I have chosen to move on, and start my own life and you're trying to stop me! What is it; did you suddenly realize you _do _love me, even though I'm everything you're trying to not be?"

"Anju, please. This discussion is going nowhere." She had turned red and looked around worriedly. I, too, realized we were still standing in front of the mayor's office, but I did not care. Let the mayor hear my words, I thought, maybe he'll do something with it.

"You're still sad about my father," I said. "And you want to protect me from the same fate, but Kafei's different. I just know it."

"The only thing you know is how to act like a child."

ANJU'S MOTHER POV

Her jaw dropped in amazement. Her eyes told me this was the moment to take the words back, but I did not. I had always believed that the words you did not want to say were true words. It was hard, but I could not take them back.

"You really think that?" she asked, her voice filled with unbelief. "You think I'm acting like a child? You know what _I _think? Do you?"

"Yes, I know," I said indifferently, although my heart was pounding. "You think I'm wrong and a terrible mother. But look at yourself. You're trying to leave Kafei behind, but you can't. Don't you see it? You're too dependent of me! You're still dependent of your mother, crying about a foolish boy who left you."

"You make me live with you!" she cried. "I stayed with you to make sure you weren't alone! You too could seek another man, but you don't! May I ask why? Because you're still '_crying about a foolish boy who once left you!_'"

My blood had begun to boil. Anger flashed through my bones, carved my skin and made me want to yell at her. "You have no idea what you're talking about," I said instead, surprisingly calm. "You really have no idea. I now see you're still a child."

"_You're_ acting childish," she yelled. "You're spreading false rumours about Cremia and Kafei. I'll tell you something; I may not trust Kafei – not anymore, thanks to you – but I do trust Cremia. She's my best friend and she would never- "

"Well, since you're so sure, you surely wouldn't mind asking her, would you?" I interrupted her.

"Fine!" she snapped, panting. "Fine, I will. But listen carefully, mother: if Cremia says it's not true, I will believe her!"

"That's fine."

"And if so, you will never _ever _speak about Kafei or your theories again. Then he's gone forever, banned from _both_ our minds."

"Of course. Just ask her."

She paused for a moment. Then she said "I will!" once more and turned around to run away from my sight. I took a deep breath and tried to feel satisfied. Finally, _finally_ she would go to Cremia, who had been dishonest towards my daughter for weeks and weeks. I was sure Anju would come home crying, apologizing to me and telling I was right. I was sure she would tell me she had found Kafei in Cremia's house.

I was so sure that I whistled when walking back to the Inn.


	7. Once upon a Time

Chapter 7 

_"Once upon a Time I was Fallen in Love. Now I'm only Fallen Apart"_

ANJU POV

I licked my lips. It was embarrassing to stand before my best friend and to confront her with my mother's suspicion. It felt wrong, even though I had doubted her, too. But I had promised my mother and you never knew… _she _had promised to let it go if Cremia had nothing to do with it. That simple promise made the decision for me. After a deep breath I asked: "Cremia?"

She jumped and turned around. "Anju! Where'd you come from?" She looked somewhat wronged. "What is it?" she asked.

I closed my eyes, suddenly afraid of the future. Running my own ranch, would I be able to handle it? Another strange thing that suddenly worried me, was that Cremia had lost her parents. Maybe I had lost mine, too?

"I'm leaving home," I finally said. She blinked, but remained silent. "My mother and I ... it just doesn't feel like it used to," I slowly continued. "And with all the trouble... I think it's time to leave town and start a new life. And I think working at a ranch would be great for me. I really like being here and maybe I can start my own ranch some day."

"You can work here, if that's what you mean," she replied. It was clear to me that she was confused - or at least surprised by this announcement. She still looked worried and with reason. Looking at her bewildered face, I was certain she knew I had nothing pleasant to tell her. She blinked again and seemed to get even more nervous. "You probably don't want me to speak about it," she said hesitant, "but I have to." She blinked again. "Is Kafei's loss the only reason for leaving home? I mean, are you just hiding for it, the memories?"

I shook my head. "Kafei's gone forever," I said. "I don't care anymore where he is; in my mind, he's gone. He won't return and I've accepted it. It's not about him anymore. It's my mother."

She nodded. My words had reassured her. Her voice sounded a lot more cheerful. "Well, Romani would love you to come here, that's for sure," she said. "And I would, too." She took my hand and wanted to take me inside the barn, but I stopped her.

"Listen," I said. "There's one thing I've promised my mother."

"What is it, then?"

I waited before I spoke, because I still did not want to say the words. Slowly I walked towards the fence and looked at the cows in the distance. "I'm worried," I said eventually.

"Why?" Cremia asked softly. When I did not answer, she took a step forward and softly touched my cheek. "Hey," she whispered, "don't worry. Your mother won't be mad at you; she'll accept it. I'm sure. Maybe you're just not a person for city life. And even if you are, you'll be fine. I'll help you. We'll go through this together."

I turned around. The situation was so weird that I started to laugh. "Thank you," I said, "but I'm not worried about any of those things. You see, my mother wants me to talk to you. For some reason she thinks it's _your _fault. I'm sorry, but I promised her I would ask you about it."

She remained silent for a while. Her eyes went quickly from me to the barn and back to me. She was unmistakably afraid for what would come now. "Ask me about what?" she eventually managed to say.

"Kafei, of course."

"Don't you think we've talked enough about him? You just said he's gone forever." When she said this, I examined her expression. Her expression matched her tone; impatient and worried... but was she worried about me or about herself?

I hated myself for having to be so suspicious. "Yes, but I've never asked you directly about your relationship," I said reluctantly.

Her reaction was shocking and unexpected. "Relationship?" she repeated and she laughed hysterically. "Surely you don't think Kafei and I were dating?"

It was not what I had expected, but I decided to use it. "Why?" I asked seemingly indifferent. "Obviously I meant your friendship. Is there any reason for me to think you were dating, then?"

"No, but..."

"Were you scared I would believe my mother?"

"A bit, but..."

"You didn't trust me?"

"Of course I did, but..."

"Were you afraid I didn't trust you?"

"Anju, you're just repea-"

"Did you realize I had no reason to trust you?"

"W-what?"

I felt guilty when I saw her expression. Was I pushing it too far? But my promise was aching inside me; my mother had showed me how to discover the truth for years and almost without thinking about it, I used her skills.

"I'm sorry," I said. "It's just that you were good friends. It kind of makes me eager to know everything about it. But I guess I'm overreacting."

"Well, yeah, it's quite understandable, really. Don't worry." She was blushing. Bad or good sign?

"I just hoped that he would have contacted you." My voice was soft and she closed her eyes.

"Anju, we've been through this so many times..."

"And I never had result."

"What result did you expect, then?"

"Knowledge about certain things."

"Okay, now you're just acting weird." Impatience flashed through her voice. It sounded convincing, but I was not sure anymore. I could hear she was confused and tired of all this, yet I still sensed fear and worry - and guilt, perhaps?

I turned around and looked her straight in the face, trying to look as cold hearted as possible. "He's left for a reason and you know it."

Along with her defence, my heart was crushed. She bowed her head. A tear dripped from her eyes on the ground and I looked at it. Mixed feelings were inside me. I could not believe it; my mother was right? Kafei and Cremia betrayed me? It was too awful to even consider it! Yet something deep inside me wanted to cheer; I had done it! I had finally found a way to the truth – but did I want to know it? Did I want to hear my best friend confess she had helped my fiancé betray me?

The anger won it from the guilt. I took a step forward. "He's here, isn't he?" I asked. "He was here all the time."

Cremia had found her voice again. She looked at me and said: "What makes you think that?"

"He's seen on the Milk Way."

"What? That's... that's impossible!"

"And you know that.. how exactly?"

She frowned. "Who saw him?" she asked.

"Dunno. Someone saw him. Everyone knows it." The anger became stronger again when I remembered the gossips I had heard that day. The majority was too silly to be taken seriously, even by the gossip ladies, but there were a few that gave me chills. The one that my mother had spread, was definitely spread without prove. Whether it was true or not, she did not care. But the one about the Milk Way... everyone had known it, this crucial rumor, perhaps even the only true one, and _nobody_ had bothered to tell me!

"Ah." A small, slightly relieved smile appeared on her face. "Anju, don't you see it? That's just one of those false gossips wandering around. He is never seen on the Milk Way!"

"And how can you be so sure? The one who saw him _swore_ it was true."

"Who was it?"

"I said I didn't know!"

She smiled. "So he didn't swear it in your presence." Still smiling, she shook her head. "Anju, you must realize that you know _nothing_ about gossips. _They don't care about truth!_ They're willing to swear something if that will give them some fame! They care about spreading rumors that people believe, not rumors that are true."

"So you just assume that this rumor is false?"

"I'm positive. I mean..." She bit her lip. "I'm personally convinced that he has left Termina," she said eventually.

"Do you have prove of that?"

"No. Do you have prove of him being here?"

I crossed my arms. "Well, what else can it be? I'm willing to not believe my mother, since it's obvious she's prejudged. But now I start to believe her; apparently you know that Kafei has left Termina."

"Anju, calm down…" She was shivering, I noticed. Her frightened eyes called for help, but I had turned into my mother; not able to show pity before I had achieved what I wanted.

I raised my eyebrows. "I _am_ calm," I said and I knew it was true; I had not yelled at her - yet. "Why you ask? Need more time to think of an explanation?"

"No, but I do admit I have to think about my answer," she whispered. "I don't want you to freak out if it's not necessary."

"I promise I won't freak out unless I have a reason. Now tell me, do I have a reason?"

"But, Anju..."

"Say it! I want to hear it."

"Okay... Yes." She shuddered when pronouncing the word. "Yes, I love Kafei." She shuddered again and bowed her head; suddenly looking small and vulnerable. "But he didn't love me back."

"I knew it," I said softly, although that was a lie. Or maybe it was not. Maybe I had known it somehow, but had simply refused to believe it. I had been so happy and I was so disappointed that my mother did not want to believe Kafei's love was true.

"Anju, listen," Cremia whispered. "Please, listen to me." But I did not. I looked at her face. I saw despair. Her eyes told me that she cared about me and that she wanted to tell me everything. But after a few seconds, her face turned into a happy one.

* * *

"_Look!" My voice was shaking of pure joy and amazement. Cremia narrowed her eyes, trying to see what I was holding in my trembling hand. _"_It's a ring!" I yelled, pointed at my finger. "Kafei and I are marrying!"_

_She immediately pulled her gaze away from my hand and looked at me. Even now I cannot remember seeing any sadness, guilt or anger in her expression. She was smiling; she was actually smiling - and quite convincing as well. _"_Really? That's amazing. I'm so happy for you."_

"_I can't believe it," I whispered dreamily. "I can't believe the way my life's changed. Can you believe it? My God, he loves me! He wants me to marry him! Can it get any better?"_

_She smiled at me. "You're the luckiest person in Termina," she said and she sounded like she meant it. "I'm very happy for you. Have you told your mother?"_

"_Not yet," I replied, staring at the ring around my finger. "I don't think she would be so happy."_

"_Why not? Kafei's the mayor's son! How can she not be happy for you?"_

_I shrugged. "She just doesn't like him."_

"_Have you got any idea why not?"_

_I immediately felt my cheeks turning red. "Maybe," I whispered and I giggled nervously, even though I did not feel like laughing at all._

"_Well, tell me."_

"_Well," I began, "maybe it's ridiculous, but I think she's reminded of my father and I also think she doesn't like to see me becoming a woman."_

_She did not seem to understand it. "Well, you're nineteen, surely she'd agree that it's time for you to be a woman?"_

"_Yes, but not long ago, she caught us," I replied and blushed even more._

"_Caught you?"_

"_Yeah..." I giggled again and added: "In the bedroom."_

"_Oh..." She understood and nodded, while I was biting my nails. Thinking back of the wonderful moments was one thing, but admitting it had happened was another. It felt so strange, it had happened so quickly and unexpected. Oh, I loved Kafei so much. He had changed my whole life._

"_Can you believe it?" I said once more, with a soft voice. She shook her head and silently watched me looking dreamily at the ring._

* * *

I felt confused. I had never noticed any talent of acting. All those years I had always been able to tell whether she was dealing with something. Was I so happy with Kafei that I had missed it all? Oh, the guilt that took control of me... Tears began to flow. She must have been so miserable. I could imagine the pain she must have felt whenever she saw us kiss. If only she had had the courage to tell me! I would certainly not have gotten mad at her. I knew you cannot choose the one you love. I would have understood it. She knew that, right?

"Anju, I'm begging you..."

"I'm listening," I whispered.

She bit her lip and looked to the ground. After a few moments, in which I tried to stay calm, I continued to encourage her. "I'm willing to hear your story," I said. "Explain why you didn't tell me. Did you honestly think I would scold at you for loving Kafei? I was in love with him myself! I would have understood! Why didn't you trust me?"

Cremia did not say anything. She was crying too and hid her face from me. For a few minutes, nothing else was heard but the sobbing of both of us. But eventually Cremia pulled herself together. She slowly took a letter from the pocket of her apron and gave it to me.

"What's this?" I whispered. "A love letter you wrote?" It must be; apparently she kept it with her all the time. My cheeks burned. Of course I did not want to read it. I already felt guilty enough. I wanted to give the letter back to her, but she shook her head.

"It's a letter Kafei sent me just after he had gone away," she explained. "And don't start to yell again; just read it. It'll explain more than I can."

I bit my lip and looked at the letter. Surely it could not have been -? Seeing Kafei's handwriting, spelling Cremia's name, was heart breaking. Fear, indescribable fear, made my skin crawl. Yet I started to read.

* * *

_Dear Cremia,_

_You're probably surprised or even angry to read this letter, but I'm begging you to read it. I know Anju and I know there'll come a moment she can't handle it anymore. If that happens, you have to tell her why I left. I understand if you don't want to do it, but you shouldn't do it for me. Do it for her. Maybe you're mad at her, too, but remember she's nothing to do with it. Don't let her pay for something I did. Please._

_Kafei_

_PS. Only tell Anju. My mother's allowed to think whatever she wants._

* * *

My jaw dropped and I looked at Cremia. "Explain things?" I gasped. "What do you mean by that? This is more confusing than anything else. Angry? Why would you be angry at him? What is it that he has done to you? Did he know you loved him? And ..." I took a deep breath and continued: "... I assume this means you _don't _know where he is?"

"Indeed," she said, suddenly a lot calmer. She sat down in the grass and told me to do the same. After a moment's hesitation, I did. "When I had read this letter, I understood that he had left for good," she told me. "You see, this is why I think he's really gone. He's left town, home; he might even have left Termina, like you said."

"But... why? Obviously there's a clear reason."

"Because he felt guilty for betraying us both," she replied. "You may disagree with me after hearing what happened, but he really is honest. He felt bad about what he did."

"Tell me what he did," I said. "I don't understand anything of it. This feels like... I thought he didn't love you back?" I hardly dared to speak the words. "You mean he pretended to love you or something?"

She sighed. "You're partly right."

"Then tell me the rest."

She blinked and pointed her gaze at something in the distance. "Well," she began, "I'm pretty sure he didn't really love me. Anyway, the point is: he didn't cheat on you with me; he cheated on me with you."

A flash of fear struck me like lightning. "Tell me _exactly_ what happened," I said again, in a motoric voice. My mind had faded away; all I could do was listening to Cremia's words, while I myself was paralysed.

"Well, you know Mrs. Aroma," she replied and she laughed shortly, even though she was still crying silently. "Kafei knew perfectly well she would never accept me as his girlfriend and certainly not as his wife. Kafei urged me to keep our relationship a secret, even from you. We've been dating since we were sixteen years old."

"That long?" I gasped.

She nodded. "When Kafei almost turned eighteen, his mother started to ask him questions about girls. It was obvious she wanted him to find a nice girl and to marry. We both knew her ideas hadn't changed; she still wouldn't accept me. So..." Her voice faded away and she looked at me with guilt in her eyes. I could tell she wanted _me_ to finish her sentence.

"So he started a relationship with me?" I whispered. "A fake relationship? To make his mother think that he had found a 'good' girl?"

"Yes," she replied. "Kafei had noticed how many times his mother had spoken about you. She kept saying you were such a nice girl, such a polite and pretty young woman. Obviously she'd liked to see him with you. Kafei already liked you as a friend, so he thought you were the best... possibility."

"And you allowed him to?" I asked in disgust. "You allowed him to fake loving me? How could you!" I suddenly had started to yell. "You knew I hadn't had a boyfriend before; you knew I would immediately say yes... How could you!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "But I loved him so much and I ... I don't know what I thought. Somehow I realized it wouldn't fix anything. But one day..." Tears glistened in her eyes, but I did not care.

"One day what?" I asked heated.

"Well, _you_ came to me," she said. "You told me Kafei had asked you to marry him. At first I didn't really realize it. It had been unreal. I was shocked, terribly shocked. But then he told me he was not kidding; he did want to marry you. He didn't exactly say why. I assume the fake thing had disappeared. He had fallen in love with you for real." She bit her lip and closed her eyes. "It was truly devastating," she whispered. "My whole ... ability of thinking positive had faded away. I felt betrayed, but I also felt bad at betraying you. But I wasn't really sure if I had... I mean..." She swallowed and did not finish.

"And you didn't tell me?" I demanded. "How could you let me marry me someone like that?"

"Because I still loved him."

"I don't understand how that explains anything."

"I still thought he was a sweet and kind young man," she said. "I still saw him as perfect. I just told myself you were lucky to have him as your lover."

"In other words: you were afraid to tell me."

"Well... yeah..." She shrugged. "You were so happy. I didn't want to ruin it." She shrugged again and I felt the urge to walk away and to never look her in the eyes again. "I know I should have told you. But I didn't." I waited for her to continue, but she did not. She sighed - it was a sad sigh. It said: "_There, I have said it. Now do with me as you like, just don't make me have to tell it again._"

So this is it? I thought, almost without any emotions. This is the story? The story my mother wanted to discover and both you and Kafei have kept from me? This is it? And with this information, this story - no, this one _side _of the story - I have to decide whether I will or will not forgive you?

I thought about our friendship together. The secrets we had shared, the hours we had spent together... she had always been my only and best friend and I cared the most for her. Even though I had been jealous of her, jealous about her beauty, her ways of speaking and thinking and especially her ability to keep moving, even if she had lost almost everything - even though I was jealous of her, she had given me the chance to feel good about myself once in a while. _Don't believe yourself, _she had told me time on time again, _you are always prejudged about yourself. Believe what I tell you. And this is what I tell you: you're the most beautiful, sweet and trustworthy person in Termina and I could not ask for a better friend._

I smiled. Then I thought about Kafei. He too had made me feel good about myself, but in a different way. He had made me feel _special_. Cremia had tried, even my mother had tried - in her own, confusing way - but Kafei was the only one who succeeded.

And while I remembered our specials moments together, I returned to the present, where Cremia was still waiting for my judgement. I examined her beautiful red hair, her bright clothes and her loyal eyes. I narrowed my own. Again I went through my memories and there it was; the knife-like but honest conclusion.

_It's your fault he has hurt both you and me._

I still remained silent, but with both hers and Kafeis pictures in my mind, I faced her. Something had broken, something deep inside me and her. I got up, she raised her head and there was sadness in her expression. I took a step forward and she opened her mouth to say something. I looked her straight in her expressive blue eyes and said, with the most assertive and calm voice I could produce: "I'm going back home."

"I expected that," she said.

I turned around and marched across the ranch, back to the Milk Way, knowing I would never return. Neither of us had the guts to speak it out loud, but we both knew it was over. I did not exactly know _what _was over - our friendschap had ended, that for sure, but what else? It felt like my whole youth had ended.

The fields opened before my eyes, following the horizon into the unknown. The sun glided down from the sky and cast a beautiful red glow upon the grass and trees. Clock Town lay before me; a small town, yet the biggest in all of Termina. My home. I stopped and as I looked at the sunset, the beautiful red sky, I felt an unusual calmth.

Now, I thought, _now_ I have become a woman.

ANJU'S MOTHER POV

I could have said so many things, starting with: "You should have believed me." I did not. I just held her in my arms, whispering soothing words, and remembered my own crying when my beloved one had left me.

I had been sitting on a couch, just like I had done so many times the last few weeks. I had been sitting there, with his last words in my hand. I read the letter over and over again and my eyes had burned so much. The pain was killing me. It was everywhere; in my chest, my stomach and my head. But mostly in my eyes. I could hardly read the letter's last sentence.

* * *

_Do not cry, my love. I still love you; I just need a little break. One day, sooner than you think, I will appear at the horizon and I will come back to you. No matter how long it takes; I will come back._

* * *

But he had lied to me. The sea, which he had admired since he had been a kid, had grabbed him and had dragged him down. It was known that the sea never released what she had taken - and this time she would not, either.

The letter had escaped from my trembling fingers. It had been carried by the wind and had landed in the clear water of the Laundry Pool. I had stared at it. I could see the ink flow out. His last words had disappeared in the water and I was unable to save them.

I knew how she was feeling. I knew how shattered her heart was, how much pain she had. I knew how many nights she would not sleep.

The loss of her fiancé was something she had accepted and she had been ready to move on. But the loss of her best friend, the only one she could always depend on, was something too heartbreaking to realize. Even I had not seen this coming. Anju was forgiving, I somehow knew she would have forgiven Cremia if my thoughts had been true. But the knowledge that Cremia had known Kafei's love had been fake since the moment he had declared it to Anju, and the fact that she had allowed it, had broken their friendship. Anju had lost her one true friend and I knew she was crushed more than Kafei's loss had done.

But I also knew she was strong enough to keep herself going. I believed in her. One day she would become just like me.

* * *

**Just to be clear, I don't hate Anju and Kafei being together and living happily ever after. I just prefer sad or open endings. Happy endings are often cliché and in real life, lovers don't always come together. I don't think Kafei in the game is like this, I changed him to make this ending possible.**


	8. Epilogue: Time is Running Out

**Okay, I know it's been way too long and that I had said it was over. But recently I've felt the urge to go on with this story. I still felt that it was too short, but still I couldn't make the main story longer. I have thought about it a while and I thought… maybe it's the problem that Kafei never, ever showed up in the story. He was only referred to… nothing more. I felt like maybe he just had to appear once, just once, so that he actually is a character in the story.**

**Well, I hope this isn't going to feel completely useless.**

* * *

_Epilogue: _

_Time is running out_

The tip of the pen was trembling above the teasingly white colour. It shook so heavily it made a nasty stripe on the so awfully perfect white sheet of paper. The stripe was carved deep into the paper; it was a scar like a canyon. A deep canyon of doom.

The pen was right.

What was left to say? What words were wandering out there to describe my feelings? There were plenty of words to describe sadness, anger, jealousy, even words to describe love weren't that hard to find. But _atonement_, no, no words for that. How in the word was I supposed to let my feelings of guilt and repression flow of the paper once her soft hands had touched it?

I couldn't just write "_I'm sorry, please forgive me_," and not only because I knew she had no reason at all to forgive me. And "_I know you'll never forgive me, but at least you now know I'm feeling miserable about it_," didn't satisfy me either.

The problem was that it could've been written by anybody. Anybody could've grabbed the pen and write these words and my name underneath them. Maybe somebody had already done so – I didn't know.

When staring at the empty sheet of paper, I felt frustrated. I had to suppress the urge to throw the paper away. The knowledge that this was the last chance I would ever get, was killing me.

I was never good with words.

They just hated me, I concluded. They too thought I had left her when she needed me the most, when she had expected me to be there and they didn't want me to apologize. And they were right. They couldn't possibly form the right sentences.

Maybe a picture of something was better. One picture could tell her more than a thousand words. But the problem kept existing: pictures everywhere, of various different subjects – which one was suitable for this job?

I was sure she didn't want to see my face, but I had to leave no mistake about it that it had come from me. My face had to be visible in the picture, but only for those eyes that were willing to see something in it.

Unable to think of something decent, I looked at the perfectly smooth water of the Great Bay. The dazzling red sky above me was covered in clouds, through which only the strongest rays of light could cut. I had just hours left. How long would it take to write the perfect letter or shoot the perfect picture for her?

Maybe there's no right letter of picture for a moment like this, I thought desperately. Maybe in all of Termina there were no words to describe what I was feeling. My sense of honesty was strong, but it was unable to win from my feelings of affection, of love... that distructive, hatred sense of love. Oh, I hated them. Hated them for being so difficult, hated them for knowing each other, even being friends.

Silently I got up, leaving the sheet of paper behind. Several cuts were visible in the paper. I left the scaffold and trudged across the soft sand on the beach. The waves gently rolled around my ankles. A soft breeze touched my cheek, replacing her hands for good. From now one I had to rely upon the wind.

She had been so beautiful, so sweet and irreplaceable. Whenever I touched her, I felt like I was burning on the inside, but not burning like a bonfire did, but like a soft warm flame at the tip of a candle. A soft, romantic fire, bringing nothing but warmth and just the right amount of light to create the perfect atmosphere.

She had been so ambitious, so dedicated to make something of her life, even though nobody thought she was capable of taking care of herself. Even her parents hadn't had faith in her. She could rely on no one but herself – and me.

I pictured her, right now. Of course she had started to worry. Whole Clock Town must've heard now. The news probably had spread all the way to the Milk Road. Everyone knew I wasn't in town anymore, but nobody could guess that I was about to leave Termina for good. Next week I was supposed to be married – would she be sad or relieved? It _was _a possibility. Maybe she was so disappointed in me and so angry … that she didn't care anymore.

The thought alone brought tears in my eyes. The bare possibility that I had succeeded in making her angry, was devastating. She had always taken care of me, loved me, she had always smiled whenever I showed up… she couldn't hate me.

I once again glanced at the sun. It had almost reached the horizon. Soon the land would be covered in darkness and I would never see it again.

_Any last words?_

Yes, I decided. Abruptly I turned around and ran back to the coastline. A flash of fear struck me when I saw the ship had reached the coastline of Termina. Time was running out. My breath sped up, the wind tried to pull me backwards and keep me on this island, but my motivation was stronger.

I passed the ship and reached the useless sheet of paper, which had fallen into the water and slowly drifted away from me. Without even considering whether it was worth anything or not, I walked into the Great Bay and grabbed the paper. I was wet, but I had saved the letter.

Slowly I walked back to the sand and took the pen. Carefully not to rip the vulnerable paper I wrote a few short sentences. I didn't need to think about it anymore, the words just floated out of the sky into the pen. When I was done, I lowered my hand and read the few words I had managed to produce. They were plain, emotionless and contained nothing from my love, inner guilt and desire to return to her, but it was okay. She probably hated me by now.

The next few days she would be busy anyway. Knowing her, she wouldn't even pay much attention to the letter. I expected the letter to travel straight from the mailbox back to the place it was created. The place where it belonged.

I quickly squeezed the letter into the envelope I had carried with me for the past few days and rose from the sand. The men on the ship shouted impatiently and moved their arms swiftly, but I ran back to the little house in the distance. I didn't know the man that opened the door after I had knocked onto it, but I didn't care.

"Post this letter for me, please," I breathed.

The man, although clearly confused by seeing the mayor's son right in front of him, nodded and took the letter. After a short look at the name on the front of the enveloppe, he assured me that he would deliver it personally.

On board of the ship I took place at the upper deck and watched the island backing away from me. I carefully avoided the grey spot in the middle of the island and watched the edges instead. After having spent more than twenty years in the grey spot, I paid attention to the surroundings. The forgotten kingdom of Ikana shined to me from her spot in the wastelands to the east and the swamp area at the south was almost like abroad to me. I never knew how enormously Termina had been. And now I was leaving it for good, after having done nothing but sin.

When the sun had set and the sky had turned dark blue, I headed downstairs. Suddenly I thought about the letter and I glanced at the old-fashioned clock that just struck ten. I pictured how the letter was traveling from the Great Bay to Clock Town and from there to its final destination. I could even picture her face when she recognized my handwriting. Even easier I could predict the way she would react.

But what did it matter? Time had run out. It was over.

**So tell me what you think. Was it a useless addition or was it just the finishing touch the story needed? **

**Anyway, this is it. No more extras after this one epilogue.**


End file.
